Le plan
by Lukufe
Summary: Petite histoire sur la vie quotidienne à Konoha. Que se passe t'il quand Naruto n'est pas là mais que Tsunade boit, Shikamaru trouve les femmes galères ? Bref, que se passe t'il quand l'élement perturbateur est absent ? Y'a t'il toujours autant de rires ?


_Titre__ : Le plan_

_Auteur__ : Lukufe_

_Genre__ : Humour_

_Base__ : Naruto Shippuden mais pas de spoil.  
_

_Rating__ : K+_

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto._

_Note__ : Cette fois aucune idée ne m'est tombée dessus, mais ce matin je me suis réveillée avec la conviction que si j'écrivais une histoire aujourd'hui, elle serait bien. J'ai donc un peu peiné pour trouver mon sujet et j'ai organisé mon histoire en suivant les conseils de l'excellent « Plan démonique pour écrire des fanfictions » de Hitto-sama (plan qu'un grand nombre d'auteur ferait bien de lire par ailleurs). C'est une courte histoire qui pourrait être un OS, mais qui n'en n'est pas un, car je l'ai fractionné en quelques chapitres (c'est mon grand dada). Voilà ce que ça donne quand je ne laisse pas venir les idées mais que je deviens prévoyante. Je vous laisse juger. J'ai enlevé les dialogues en italiques suite à une judicieuse remarque. Je sais que cette histoire est en suspens, de compte m'y re-mettre rapidement._

_--  
_

**Le plan**

****

--

**--  
**

- Elle est en retard ?  
- Mais non ! Et puis la route depuis Suna c'est long alors si ils font beaucoup de pauses... Tu devrais savoir que les durées de voyage sont approximatives en fonction des ninjas, de la fatigue, du temps. Faut pas s'inquiéter ! Par exemple, si ils ont vu un gros nuage arriver, ils ont pu s'arrêter quelque part pour se mettre à l'abri.  
- Euh... En parlant de gros nuage : il y en a un terrible qui arrive et je pense que c'est pour moi.

- Shikamaru ! Hurla Shizune. Que fais-tu à glandouiller ici alors que tu n'a pas terminé les derniers rapports ?  
- Mais... Nous attendons l'équipe qui arrive de Suna. Ce sont des diplomates étrangers qu'il faut accueillir avec respect ! Se défenda le génie.  
- Oui, il faut entretenir les bonnes relations entre les villages, c'est pourquoi nous nous comportons en ninjas exemplaires en attendant cette équipe, renchérit Sakura pour venir en aide à son ami.  
- Mon oeil ! Il attends Temari à qui il n'ose jamais parler mais qu'il suit partout comme un petit chien et toi tu le couvres ! Mais bon sang : vous êtes des ninjas ! Exemplaires ? Pff. Oubliez vos petites histoires personnelles de gamins adolescents. Shikamaru : tu as une tonne de rapports en retrard ; Sakura : tu devrais être en train d'aider à l'hôpital plutôt que de faire durer tes pauses pendant des heures. Et oui ! Etre ninja, ce n'est pas que faire de périlleuses missions mais aussi être au service du village le reste du temps. Et là, je ne vois que deux fainéants ! Au boulot ! Et Shizune re-partit aussi vite dans un tonnerre de remontrances.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? S'étonna le brun encore abasourdi.  
- Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant en colère ! Il a du se passer quelques chose, elle râle souvent mais d'habitude elle ne nous engueule pas. Remarqua la kunoichi.  
- Pff. Les femmes, quelle galère !

- Ah ouais ? Interrompit la voix de Temari qui venait d'arriver en entendant la dernière réplique. Tu veux bien répeter ?  
- Euh... Ben, faut que j'aille faire mes rapports, hein ! Tiens, Temari ? Salut !  
Et Shikamaru se hâta vers les bureaux de l'Hokage devant le nouveau gros nuage, bien plus inquiétant que le précédent, qui venait d'arriver. Temari haussa les épaules en direction du fuyard et se retourna vers son amie :  
- Allez ! J'ai plein de choses à te raconter, et toi aussi évidemment. On ya va ! Direction les Yamanaka, on va enfin s'amuser ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais hâte d'arriver ! Ce voyage était interminable. Evidemment Kankûro n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre et...

Sakura écoutait à peine le bavardage incessant de la blonde tout en se demandant quel était le pire châtiment : une après-midi à faire de la paperasse près d'une Shizune furibonde ou à entendre les derniers exploits en stéréo d'Ino et Temari. Elle aurait bien murmuré un «_ quelle galère _» pour une fois.

--

Lorsque Shizune entra dans la salle pour la cinquième fois de la soirée, elle trouva Shikamaru endormit sur une pile de dossiers. Elle failli le réveiller pour lui passer un savon et se retînt à cause de la proximité du bureau de l'Hokage. Ces deux là s'entendaient plutôt bien, contrairement aux apparences, donc mieux valait éviter de piquer sa colère dans les bâtiments. En y repensant, cette soudaine amitié était surement due à leur trait de caractère commun : la fainéantise.

Elle entra dans le bureau de la Princesse sans y avoir été invitée, comme à son habitude, mais le regretta rapidement. Tsunade, qui n'en était visiblement pas à son premier verre, plaisantait tranquillement avec Jiraya assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, plusieurs bouteilles de saké vides jonchant le sol. Tous deux se retournèrent vers la nouvelle venue, et en voyant le rouge monter et la fumée sortir des oreilles de la conseillère, Jiraya préféra s'exquiver au dehors. Un grand bruit résonna dans tout Konoha : le Sannin venait d'atterir lourdement sur le sol, situé quelques mètres plus bas. Tsunade jetta un coup d'oeil et gloussa :

- Je t'envoie un petit remontant ! Je peux aussi venir pour m'occuper personnellement des soins liés à ta chûte ! J'ai déjà tout le matériel avec moi ! Tu sais bien que je suis une professionnelle...

Shizune ferma les yeux et pria. Elle pria les dieux pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve. Les rouvrant pour apercevoir son supérieur lascivement penché par la fenêtre débitant ses méthodes de séduction vaseuses, elle pria pour que tout Konoha soit déjà couché. Entendant Shikamaru ronfler dans le bureau d'à côté, elle pria pour que personne hors du village ne sache combien il était facile de l'envahir à ce moment là. Surprenant les voix de Temari et Kankûro saluant les deux Sannins imbibés d'alcool, elle commença à se demander sérieusement ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter cela.  
Un balança un « _à lire_ » en lâchant un monticule de papiers sur le bureau qui menaçait déjà de s'effondrer et sortit. Elle se retrouva dans le couloir au moment où Kakashi entrait et lui hurla un «_ et_ _merde_ » avant de partir. Le jounin osa un petit signe de la main qu'elle ne vit pas et s'interrogea de cette réaction un centième de seconde ; puis il pénétra dans le grand bureau : la Godaime lisait pensivement un rapport tout en parlant à quelqu'un qui semblait être au dehors. Elle le regarda et avec un sourire béat, lui dit :

- Et si tu allais me chercher Shikamaru ? Je ne comprends pas bien... Hihi ! Se retournant : _Jiraya ! Que signifie militairement l'expression « quelle galère » ?  
_  
L'homme au sharingan s'eclipsa sur la pointe des pieds devant les problèmes qui pointaient leurs nezs. En voyant Shikamaru somnoler derrière une porte entrouverte, il glissa un « _la mémé te demande_ » avant de partir. Le jeune homme releva péniblement la tête et interrogea le couloir solitaire « _Naruto ?_ ».

Quelques minutes après avoir été réveillé par le soleil qui chauffait son dos, Shikamaru se rappella vaguement une voix qui l'appelait pour qu'il aille voir Tsunade. La bouche pâteuse et les traces de ses avant-bras lui barrant le visage, il rejoignit la pièce voisine. Il s'assit d'abord sur un siège avant de réellement ouvrir les yeux pour contempler le désastre. L'Hokage était entièrement allongé sur le bureau, bavant sur... tiens son rapport ! Les pieds nus et ses chaussures à la main. Mais le pire se nommait Jiraya. De ses bras jusqu'à son torse, cette partie là de son corps était dans la pièce. Le reste pendait lamentablement au dehors ! Il était en fait plié sur le rebord de la fenêtre, portant fièrement le couvre-chef de l'Hokage avec un sourire de plénitude sur son visage. Curieusement, le seul individu sobre de cette scène pensa que seul un Sannin était capable de dormir de cette façon sans tomber pendant la nuit, et même... de trouver cette position confortable ! Il fallait surement une maîtrise du chakra extrêment particulière...

--

_Reviews ?_


End file.
